Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2016
11:25 I'm going to brb in a few seconds so if I abruptly leave, yeah. 11:27 Brb 11:33 Back. 11:33 Eyyyyyyyy 11:51 Brb 12:27 Brb 12:34 Hey Tup 12:34 ey 12:34 Do you know what a YouTube Poop is? 12:35 yea 12:35 I found a rather..... interesting one. 12:35 If you like nightmares, then have free ones! 12:36 " WHAT'S WRONG, MR. KRABS? " 12:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTg1Lsg7o2g 12:36 Also, just in case you don't wanna have nightmares for life. 12:36 Here's funny one. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9n77YFmy-Mk 12:37 The second one I linked was really funny. 12:38 that's pretty h0t 12:38 Which one? The second one? Or the first one? I suggest watching the second one. It made me laugh pretty hard. 12:39 i'll watch them both 12:40 Watch the second one first. 12:40 The first one will make you stay awake for days 12:40 . 12:41 Please watch the second one first. 12:42 im already watching the first one 12:43 Fuck. 12:44 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 12:45 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 12:45 gtg 12:45 ayy lmao 12:45 it is thursday 12:45 my dudes 12:46 wowow 12:47 http://i.imgur.com/uEP3VYe.png?1 ;] 12:50 oh god 12:50 what is it 12:50 vape week look like good game yes 12:50 but what is that ungodly creatur 12:50 poo 12:51 noice 12:51 this thin http://orig14.deviantart.net/4941/f/2016/145/9/9/adventure_po_by_tuparman-da3rt6g.png 12:51 bed sheets are now white 12:52 ;))) 12:52 ;)))))))) 12:52 i donut know mush about delan game because he hasn't told me anything about it 12:53 (((((;))))) 12:53 why the fuck is shrek in it 12:53 shrek is an elephant apparently 12:53 shrek 6 confirm? 12:55 i think the shrek elephant is named apop or something like that 12:55 Apop? 12:55 sounds like a rapper 12:55 dark fredbear made it for crit 12:56 }}}} 12:57 shlick 12:58 nao am to cream alone 01:43 MEMES 01:43 (Po SUS) 01:43 luk at may dank may-mays 01:44 (Po Sus 2) 01:44 NOICE! 01:44 MEMES 01:44 SO MANY MEMES 01:45 (Sanic theme plays with SUS in beat) 01:45 jet fuel cant melt dank memes 01:45 I CANT CONTROLL MYSELF! IM HIGH ON MEMES 01:46 (Tubby toast) 01:47 You know what they say. All toasters, toast TOAST 01:47 (John cena) 01:48 (Po SUS) MEMES (Po sus 2) MEMES (Po SUS 3) 01:50 DANK 01:50 MEMES 01:50 MEMEMEMEMES 02:00 DANK ASS MEMES 09:22 fgfgfhgfkhkhg 09:22 hoi 09:23 here is very ded 09:23 yesh 09:24 very deed 09:27 * ThePaupepa does something. 09:29 hoi 09:31 ey 09:32 ey bby wanna shit some dildos? 09:33 hasafhsakga. 09:37 ugeygfulkhgfdsasdfghjkl 09:38 Touch it 09:38 ffddfjdhfsjhedjgghjs 09:39 (anus) No, touch ME. 09:39 asajxsifhiu 09:40 ctwqcf 09:40 * ThePaupepa touches (anus) 09:40 (anus) thx. touch me again pls then you won't have to pray for (Michael winky) 09:41 * PrototypeAcelia109 touches (anus 09:41 ...) 09:41 * ThePaupepa touches again (anus) 09:42 thx but sry pray for (Michael winky) 09:42 * ThePaupepa keeps touching (anus) 09:42 ertyuiopiuytrewq 09:43 (anus) adfghjkjhgfdsdfghjhgfdfghjhgfdfghj 09:44 * ThePaupepa even keeps touching (anus) 09:46 * ThePaupepa explodes. 09:49 aye 09:52 gtg 09:53 ba1 2016 05 27